Cadeau de Noël
by Umanimo
Summary: Le Docteur veut fêter Noël dans le TARDIS. Chaque occupant de la machine spatio-temporelle va recevoir un cadeau. Inspiré par le dessin de couverure.


**_Cadeau de Noël_**

« C'est Noël, ma chère, Noël !

– Nous n'avons pas ça sur Traken.

– Ni sur Alzarius, fort heureusement.

– C'est traditionnel sur Terre.

– Sommes-nous obligés de porter ces déguisements ridicules ? grogne Adric.

– Ce sont les Elfes qui accompagnent le Père Noël.

– Et le Père Noël, c'est…

– Le personnage que je représente, soupire le Docteur en passant les doigts dans sa fausse barbe. Tegan aurait adoré ça, ajoute-t-il.

– Hum… et c'est la seule qui n'est pas là.

– Elle a voulu fêter Noël dans sa famille. Alors, je me suis dit que nous pourrions le faire ici aussi, dans le TARDIS. N'est-ce pas amusant ? »

Les regards désespérés que se lancent les deux adolescents sont une réponse parfaitement claire, mais le Docteur choisit de ne pas le remarquer.

« Nous avons fini de décorer le sapin, s'exclame-t-il gaiement. Là, ce gros fauteuil sera parfait pour accueillir le Père Noël. Une assiette de gâteaux et un verre de lait. Je crois que tout est prêt.

– Et que devons-nous faire, maintenant ? bougonne Adric.

– Attendre les cadeaux ! Au lit ! Allez vous coucher. Demain matin, il y aura des cadeaux pour tout le monde sous le sapin. »

Nyssa et Adric hochent la tête d'un air perplexe, et gagnent leurs chambres, dans leurs vêtements d'Elfes.

« Si tu veux mon avis, murmure le jeune homme, je trouve que le Docteur en fait parfois un peu trop dans son amour pour cette planète ridicule.

– Allons, Adric. Laissons-le s'amuser. Ça ne fait de mal à personne. »

**ooo**

« Un traité de bio-électronique ? Le livre a l'air vieux, marmonne Nyssa.

– Signé du grand Louis-Claude Vincent lui-même, précise le Docteur, en se rengorgeant. Un recueil de toutes ses œuvres sur le sujet. Une magnifique rareté ! »

La Trakénite feuillette l'ouvrage et peu après, elle est plongée dans la lecture.

Adric déplie son propre paquet, enrubanné de jaune.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il en sortant l'objet.

– Le plus vieil ordinateur. La machine à calculer de Blaise Pascal. Pas une copie, n'est-ce pas. L'original lui-même, dont le célèbre philosophe m'a fait cadeau. »

Adric fait une moue. Il trouve que cette vieillerie ne vaut pas les regards attendris que lui lance le Docteur.

« Vous n'ouvrez pas votre cadeau ? » questionne-t-il en montrant une grosse boîte carrée posée contre le mur du TARDIS, à côté du sapin illuminé.

Une étiquette « pour le Docteur » est accrochée au ruban de couleur noire qui serre l'enveloppe de papier gris.

« Merci à vous deux, s'exclame le Docteur. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais ça me fait plaisir.

– Ce n'est pas moi, réplique Adric. C'est Nyssa. »

Celle-ci lève la tête de son livre.

« Ce n'est pas moi non plus. Quand aurais-je pu aller acheter quelque chose ? »

Les trois occupants du vaisseau spatio-temporel se regardent, surpris et un peu inquiets.

« Vous croyez que c'est le véritable Père Noël ?

– Allons, Adric, rit la Trakénite. Il n'existe pas. C'est une légende, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ?

– Oui, oui… » répond celui-ci distraitement.

Il tourne autour du paquet, dubitatif. Puis son visage s'éclaire d'un grand sourire.

« Le plus simple pour le savoir, c'est d'ouvrir, non ?

– Je ne sais pas, Docteur.

– Est-ce bien prudent, Docteur ?

– Ça fait bien quelques siècles qu'on ne m'a pas offert de cadeaux », marmonne le Seigneur du Temps en déchirant avec impatience le papier qui recouvre la grosse boîte.

C'est un simple carton brun, juste fermé par ses rabats pliés les uns dans les autres.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commence le Docteur.

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le paquet semble exploser sous la poussée de son contenu. Le Maître en surgit comme un diable de sa boîte. Il pousse son confrère Seigneur du Temps dans le fauteuil qui se trouve juste derrière. Puis il s'installe sur ses genoux, tire sur la fausse barbe blanche et murmure en l'embrassant :

« Joyeux Noël, mon cher Docteur ! »

Nyssa et Adric abasourdis, assistent à la scène. Et bientôt à une autre, plus stupéfiante encore : le Docteur rougit, mais ne se dérobe pas au baiser.

« Allons ailleurs, chuchote Nyssa en saisissant le bras d'Adric.

– Mais… balbutie celui-ci, les yeux rivés sur ce spectacle. C'est le Maître ! Le Docteur… le Docteur est en danger. Il a besoin de nous.

– Pas aujourd'hui je pense, Adric. Pas aujourd'hui. »


End file.
